


it's my move; fight or flight?

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: a quick rewrite of something oldbasically just how i visualize conan gray's fight or flight





	it's my move; fight or flight?

fight or flight i'd rather

~~this has given people trust issues~~

die

~~sociopath~~

than

~~examples: manipulating, making her feel worse than she deserved~~

have

~~sorry doesn't cut it~~

to

~~worst thing anyone could do~~

cry in front of you

it's my move

fight or

~~made her feel like sh!t you manipulated all of us treated her like a rag doll emotional drainage no one knows when you're manipulating us anymore you kept opening up wounds the fact that you don't know that you're manipulating us is even scarier and gives more reason to be a sociopath made her feel like she wasn't good enough my hatred is all for you you need to leave we just want you away you had your shot and you screwed up you're not getting in my way i will not repeat her i will not fuck up fuck you i would love for you to switch schools and everyone to forget about you i'm here for you because she wasn't~~

_flight._

here's the thing about hurting people: no amount of apologies, nothing can undo what that person went through. they have every right to their pain. it is nobody else's fault that you feel bad. they have no need to forgive you; you should never expect someone's forgiveness; you are not entitled to it. they owe you nothing.

i am tired of being sorry. i am not apologizing for being hurt by statements with exactly that intent.

i am working through this in the only ways i know how to.


End file.
